Ling Chu
Ling Chu is a Khan Bastet who worked as a policeman and is now a private detective and Interpol agent in Hong Kong. He resides in North Point. Biography A fearless pursuer of justice, an avenger of crimes who swiftly punishes the wicked, and a bumbling fool around beautiful women, Ling Chu is this and more. He is a resident of Hong Kong and used to work for the police department, but that is only a cover for his real job in Interpol and a member of the Khan. Chu built up a reputation as a cop who gets his man by any means necessary. His superiors turn a blind eye to his waiving of protocol as they can find no fault in his success rate. They have even glossed over Chu’s supposed association with famed Japanese Yakuza Leader Tiger Toranaga. But all of that has changed since the takeover and Chu had to decide whether to continue working with the Hong Kong Police. His sense of justice is quite different then mainland China’s and he could keep quiet when it comes to human rights and the freedom of expression. His superiors in Interpol urged him to remain but more and more often his self-control was tested and he was worried his feline nature will be brought out for all to see. But Hong Kong still is his home, his people and no Khan would dare suffer the shame of backing away from a challenge. As of late, Ling Chu has been forced to resign from the force, officially out of protest against some of the new law enforcers and attempts to curtail Hong Kong's freedoms. In reality, he clashed with another Khan that came with the new forces from the mainland, one who sympathisized with Communism. Unable to work together with such an individual, Ling Chu has become a private detective. Some see this as a betrayal, others praise him as a hero. Appearence Rakishly good-looking, with his hark hair worn as long as regulation permits. Ling Chu carries himself with a natural, “cat-like” grace. His body is lean and muscular, with broad shoulders, long legs and powerful arms. He dresses in police uniform when necessary – and his comfortable loose-fitting clothing whenever possible. Character Ling Chu, Secret Agent; the Clever Stone Breed: Homid Pryio: Twilight Rank: 3 Nature: Competitor Demeanor: Gallant Physical: Strength 4 (6/7/8/6), Dexterity 5 (6/7/7/7), Stamina 5 (7/8/8/8) Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2 (1/0/0/0), Appearance 4 (3/0/0/4) Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 Abilities:'' Alertness 4, Animal Ken 2, Area Knowledge (Hong Kong) 5, Athletics 4, Computer 1, Dodge 4, Drive 4, Enigmas 3, Escapology 3, Fast Draw 2, Firearms 4, Intimidation 3, Leadership 3, Linguistics 2, Martial Arts 5, Melee 3, Primal-Urge 3, Rituals 2, Stealth 4, Streetwise 4 '''Gifts': (1) Cat Claws, Catfeet, Command Attention, Lick Wounds, Razor Claws, Silent Stalking, Skin of Jade, (2) Cat Sight, First Slash, Heart of Fury, Jam Technology, Ricepaper Walk, Sense of the Prey, Shriek, (3) Caper, Cat Fight, Gift of Rage, Ignore Pain, Paws of the Raging Spirit Tiger, Righteous Gaze Backgrounds: Allies 3, Contacts 3, Resources 2, Rites 3 Rites: Dedication Rite, Rite of Contrition, Speaking of the Name, Rite of Recognition, Rite of Cleansing Rage: 6 Gnosis: 7 Willpower: 8 Gallery Tiger_Toranaga.jpg|Tiger Toranaga in Crinos form and Ling Chu in Homid form References * WOD: Bastet (book), p. 153 * WOD: World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 90 * WTA: A World of Rage, S.136 Category:Khan Category:Homids Category:Fera characters Category:World of Darkness characters Category:Bastet (WTA)